


Who Is That?

by Blackparade



Series: A Light Is Waiting To Carry You Home [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, M/M, Parents Stucky and Clintasha, that I'm to lazy to find a link too, tiny Eli, tiny Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint would both like to know who the incredibly attractive blond guy is just smiling at all the children in the school yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is That?

"Tasha, who is that?"

Nat begrudgingly looks up from her game of Candy Crush to follow her husband's line of sight to......

Holy Crap.

She's not sure what she notices first; the man's incredible body, or his bright as the sun smile.

She turns back to Clint to see a small dopey frown on his face that makes her heart stutter every time.

She reaches over and pats his cheek softly before turning back to the hunk. He's very broad and tall, with wavy golden-blond hair, and his smile is so bright. It's actually kind of creepy. Come to think of it, she hasn't once seen this guy.

"I'm not sure."

School just started at the beginning of the week, and she'd met a bunch of new parents, this being Kate's first week of kindergarten. One in particular she decided almost instantaneously that she liked very much. She was immediately drawn to Bucky's rugged physique, and silky brown hair that was usually tied back in a lazy bun, and his slight stubble, and his gorgeous blue eyes, and........  
she's getting off track. He had just moved into town, and after only about a five minute conversation, she gathered that he was a vet, and that he had just moved here with his son Eli who was adopted as a baby, which Nat appreciated, as she was sterile, and Kate herself was adopted. Clint really admired that the man didn't treat his metal prosthetic as a disability, as Clint views his hearing aids in much the same way.

This new guy isn't a familiar face, and Nat actually grows a little uneasy at the way he scans the crowds of children with that same big smile on his face.

"He's starting to creep me out."

Clint doesn't reply, just continues staring at the man.

"Mommy!"

She turns her head and busts out in a grin as Kate comes barreling toward her as quickly as her little legs will carry her.

Her long black hair is no longer in the neat braid that Nat had done up this morning. An hour out of her morning all for not. She's got her Batman backpack slung over one shoulder, even after the lecture she'd received from both her parents on the matter.

"Hi, princess!"

The girl allows her mother to scoop her up in her arms, and leans forward to give the woman a kiss.

"Hi daddy."

Clint leans forward, and Kate mirrors the action with her father.

"Hey, half-pint. How was your day?"

The girl is far too young to be so indifferent, yet still shrugs her shoulders noncommittally at her fathers question.

"It was okay. I got a sticker for being good."

Nat places a soft kiss into the girl's hair, causing her to make a gagging noise. Nat fights the urge to grab her chest in offense, and pulls her daughter away enough so that the little girl can see the look in her mother's eyes.

"That's my girl."

Clint clears his throat next to them, and then points in the (maybe) stalker's direction.

"Kate, do you know who that guy is?"

The little girl whips around so fast that she almost falls out of Nat's arms. Unfazed however, she begins analyzing the crowd.

"That one?"

"No, sweetie. Right there."

"Hmmm, that guy?"

"Right there, honey."

"Him?"

"The one right there, Kate."

Nat just rolls her eyes at the exchange before hoisting the girl up a bit higher.

"The handsome blond guy, sweetie."

Kate seems to know exactly who they are referring to at her mother's words, and the same dopey frown pulls across Clint's lips again.

"Oh! That's......"

"Papa!"

All three turn to see Eli's tiny figure pushing through the crowds of people, his Scooby Doo backpack bouncing on his shoulders as he runs. Everything else sort of slots into place from there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Papa!"

Steve smiles affectionately as his son comes barreling toward him. As soon as the boy is close enough, he all but leaps into Steve's open arms, and immediately wraps his tiny ones around his father's neck.

"Hey, buddy. I missed you!"

The boy immediately starts rapid fire questioning Steve.

"Why are you here? I thought you have work? Where's daddy?"

The two turn in perfect tandem at the sight of a brunette bun moving through the crowd.

Bucky places a kiss on his husband's cheek before a moment later, the man instinctively wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close into his side.

Eli immediately leans forward and places a sloppy kiss on Bucky's forehead, eliciting a small chuckle from his husband.

"Hi, kiddo. I was parking the car. How was school today?"

The boy motions for Steve to let him down, and whips a piece of paper out of his backpack once his feet hit the ground.

"I got a sticker for cleaning up at lunch, and I made this for you and papa."

Bucky's hit with a surge of emotion at the drawing. At the top of the paper are stickers of Superman and Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. At the bottom, Eli drew both he and Steve in their army uniforms, and below that, in surprisingly neat handwriting are the words, 'My heroes.'

He hands the picture over to his husband as he scoops his son up in his arms and hugs him tight.

"Did I make you sad?"

Bucky laughs through the stray tears.  
Steve is just looking at both of them with nothing but love in his eyes.

"No, bud. These are happy tears. Your papa and I love you so much. You know that?"

"I love you, too."

Steve once again pulls Bucky in close and places a kiss in his hair before speaking to him in a soft voice.

"We've got the perfect son, Buck."

"Yeah we do, Stevie."

 

* * *

 

 

"Kate, did you know Eli had two dads?"

The girl looks at her mother like the information should be common knowledge, answering her question for her.

"Yup. He says they are really nice and funny, like you and daddy."

Natasha just smiles back at her husband, who is looking fondly down at their daughter. They raised a great little girl.

"Follow me, honey."

Clint raises an eyebrow at his wife as he falls into pace beside her. She makes a show of looking back to the other family.

"I feel bad for judging him without pretense. I want to invite them over for dinner."

Clint chuckles before looking back to the two men and their son.

"You gonna tell him you thought he was a molester?"

Kate looks oddly at her father before turning inquisitively to her mother.

"What's a molester?"

Nat has to use every last ounce of restraint in her not to slap Clint across the head. She just hopes he and their daughter can hold off on being embarrassing until after the invitation is given. They're a handful, but she thinks as she looks once again to the two men and the small boy cradled between them, she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
